


tonight

by rintintin20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, VERY loosely based on West Side Story, goes to E in chapter five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintintin20/pseuds/rintintin20
Summary: You, a First Order officer, and Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance, are drawn to each other from the moment you meet. Very loosely based on West Side Story, which is obvs based on Romeo and Juliet.





	tonight

“What do you think you’re doing, handsome?”

Poe froze where he was standing, looking ahead at the small group of stormtroopers he’d been sneaking up on, his blaster gripped tightly. It would probably be best if he put his current mission aside for a moment so he could find out who was behind him, right?

He turned to find a woman — you looked to be quite a bit younger than him, but you were most definitely a grown woman — in an unmistakable grey uniform with an unmistakable symbol on her hat.

A lieutenant, maybe? It wasn’t like he studied rank in the First Order.

And it didn’t matter so much as the fact that you were his enemy, and you had a blaster aimed at him.

“Oh, you know,” He quickly held up his own blaster. “Enjoying a walk.”

“Really? It looked like you were about to hurt my friends.”

Were you talking about the stormtroopers? He didn’t dare to glance back, given the whole blaster-aimed-at-him thing. “Don’t you mean your subordinates?”

Your head tilted in a way that would have been cute were you not pure evil. “No, I mean my friends.”

“People like you don’t have friends.”

“People like me?”

“Murderers.” He scowled. “Selfish monsters who want to take over the galaxy at whatever cost, just to get their way.”

“I’ve never murdered anyone.” Your eyes had darkened considerably, clenched jaw obvious even under the night sky.

He gestured to your blaster. “What’s that for, then?”

“To protect my friends, if I must.”

“People like  _you_  don’t have  _friends_ ,” he repeated, anger creeping into his tone. “Is this some ploy? Send over a pretty girl, make her act all sweet so I’ll fall over my own feet to join the dark side? Not gonna work, sweetheart, but good effort.”

It was clear that his taunts were getting to you with how pissed off you looked. Yet, there was a hint of confusion in your eyes. “Never presume to know anything about me, rebel.”

 _Scum_. Poe’s brow furrowed when he realized the name was said in his head out of habit; the woman in front of him had only call him a rebel, not scum. He had to admit that you were a damn good liar. Still pure evil, though.

“Look, I don’t want to use this.” You gestured grandly with your blaster and he flinched slightly, because you were literally handling an  _actual weapon_  like it was no more than a piece of fruit. “So why don’t we make a deal?” You waited for him to give a hesitant nod. “We take two steps back, then turn around and walk away.”

“—okay. Switch positions?” The pair moved in a sort of circle until your back faced the stormtroopers and Poe’s faced the direction in which his ship was hidden. “Okay. One, two…” He slid back two steps as you did, turning away.

But he was no fool. He immediately spun around, blaster raised so he could shoot you before you had a chance to shoot him.

Imagine his surprise when he saw you were still walking away. You didn’t even so much as glance over your shoulder in distrust.

He tightened his grip on his blaster, lifting it and focusing on your head. One squeeze of the trigger and you’d be gone; he’d get rid of another threat from the First Order. Just  _one_   _little squeeze_.

His arm seemed to lower of its own accord. You greeted the stormtroopers warmly, still not sparing him a look, and you just didn’t exactly deserve to be shot. Maybe if he saw you again and you gave him a reason, he’d go through with it.

For now, it would probably be wise to get off the planet.


End file.
